What I've Done
by llamawithacoolhat
Summary: Set during First Class, because I think Charles needed someone other than Erik who would turn him into the great man he is. Rated M cuz I can, Charles/OC
1. Power

_Yeah, so after I saw the new X Men First Class movie I went on Fanfiction and searched some of the stories and realized that so far, none of them have really hit the point that I really wanted to portray. So I came up with my own character, who DOESN'T know Charles and DOESN't really hate her life that much. I hate those emo characters, they kind of just make reading stories really boring after a while. Anyways, I'm ranting now, sorry ^^" Also, I don't have a Beta, so sorry for any mistakes I haven't caught!_

_This actually wasn't my favorite first chapter... *shrug* but what can you do._

_Disclaimer: I will say this once for the whole story- I own only my own ideas and you should respect my right to that (In other words, don't take my work)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 <strong>

**Power**

* * *

><p>This story starts not with 'I am different.' nor does it start with the phrase 'I hate my life.', because both of those statements are true. You see, there are the stories in the world that are predictable and boring. They always are about someone who doesn't know who they are, but end up knowing at the end. Everything in the world is about sex, and money, and power.<p>

The truth is, I used to believe in all of that stuff. When I was younger, I would read those fairytale stories about princesses and happy endings. Movies all ended like that, and I think that's the way people wish things are. And why can't they? It's our world to dream of.

It's our story we're writing. Although, every writer runs out of ink at one point. That's the moment when you realize, everything went exactly the way you wanted it to.

* * *

><p>Winter, one of the most deadly and beautiful seasons. Everything is covered in a wonderful powdered snow that lasts for only a few short months, before everything goes back to the way it has always been. It wasn't winter yet in New York, but at times it felt like it. A cool, northern wind blew through the small, southern town of Portville, New York.<p>

It was early morning, and not many people were out wandering the town. Business was going slow in the town, and many of the residents were forced to move out. Along with the down economy, there were many people who had been living on the streets lately. Of course, not many people paid any attention to them, passing by without as much of a glance. It was just the way things worked in the town.

A woman in her mid twenties walked down the street from her apartment that was located uptown. Her scarf blew in the wind right along with her dark brown, almost black hair that was tied back, only a few strands falling loose to the wind. She kept her head down, and hands in the pocket of her black leather jacket.

As she approached a closed bakery near downtown, she pulled out a set of keys. Jamming them inside of the lock, she twisted a few times and opened the door. Her blue orbs scanned the area outside of the bakery as she silently closed the door.

"Sarah?" A voice called from a room just above the first floor, "Sarah, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Gwen." The girl called up as she unzipped her jacket and took off her scarf, "I'm here to pick up my last paycheck."

There was some rustling in the room above, and an old woman made her way down the stairs that were located just behind the counter that the girl was waiting by.

"Paycheck you say?" The elderly woman said, "Let me just get that for you."

Sarah smiled and placed her scarf on the counter.

"I'm moving away from here." She said as the woman walked over to the cash register, "I'm finally going to the big city."

"Too bad you aren't taking me with you." The old woman said dryly, "While I'm getting this, would you mind going in the back and pulling out some of the loaves of bread you made last night to cut up?"

"As a last deed." Sarah said with a smile.

The young woman walked into the kitchen and over to where eight loaves of bread were stacked. She grabbed a large knife as she passed a tool drawer, and began slicing one of the loaves. In the other room, the lady had turned on the radio to music.

Sarah's smile grew as she cut the bread to the beat of the music. She had always loved working at the bakery, it was so peaceful.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and work a few more months for me?" The woman shouted from the opposite room.

"Oh, Gwen, you know if I don't stop and leave now, I never will." Sarah responded.

"That's why I'm trying to get you to stay." The old woman muttered from the other room, causing Sarah to chuckle slightly.

A black van outside of the window in the kitchen caught Sarah's attention and she ceased cutting the bread. Her head tilted to the side slightly, and her eyebrows scrunched together. It was just sitting there, as though it were waiting for something. She couldn't see past the tinted windows, so she shrugged it off and continued cutting.

A sudden cry from the opposite room caused Sarah to jump and drop the knife. In a flash, she was running out of the kitchen to the main room where Gwen had been. The old woman was laying on the ground, grasping her chest while she gasped for air.

"Oh my god, Gwen!" Sarah rushed over to the elderly woman and sat on her knees, "Gwen, are you alright?" The old woman didn't respond, still gasping for air.

Jumping up, Sarah rushed to the phone and dialed 911. Her blue eyes were panicked as she raced back to the woman, phone to her ears.

_"911, what is your emergency?" _

"Yes, hello?" Sarah said in a rushed voice, "I'm here at the Dogtown Bakery in Portville, my boss, Gwenith Darr just collapsed and is gasping for air!"

_"OK, stay calm, help is on the way."_

Sarah dropped the phone and placed her bare hand on Gwen's neck as the woman stopped moving. Her aqua eyes were round with fright. She checked the woman's pulse to find it weak. Looking out the main window in the lobby, she scanned the area for any sign of an ambulance.

_"They won't get here on time." _A voice in the back of her head said, _"You know what you have to do!"_

Sarah's face became twisted with pain.

"I can't..." She whispered, "I can't..."

_"Yes you can!"_ The voice argued back, _"Save her!"_

Sarah closed her eyes and rested the palm of her hand on the elderly woman's chest. In only a few seconds, Gwen's eyes reopened and she gasped for air. Sarah had a similar reaction, falling backwards onto her ass, breathing heavily. The woman's brown eyes were wide as she stared at Sarah.

"Y-you..." The elderly woman couldn't quite find the words to say, "You..."

"Saved your life?" Sarah said with a deep breath.

"You're one of them."

She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. All of the time that she had worked for Gwen, the old lady had been nothing but kind to her. Now, the way she was staring at her made her feel like... like she was a monster.

"I-I," Sarah was now the one who was speechless, "Gwen..." She reached out her hand to touch the woman, but Gwen pulled her hand back.

"Get out." Gwen whispered, "Get out of my bakery!"

Sarah wasn't in control of her body as she numbly stood and grabbed her scarf. The sirens could now be heard coming down the street. Walking out of the empty bakery, she blindly turned the corner and continued walking down the sidewalk.

She had been able to hide her powers since she arrived in the town, but now, she was sure that everyone would know.

Sarah turned her head and gave the bakery one last look as the medics ran through the doors.

_"Run."_ The voice in her head was back.

Knowing of nothing else to do, the girl took off down the street.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she had been running. It must not have been very long, for when she looked up to read the street sign, she was only a few blocks away from where the bakery was.<p>

More people had begun to emerge from their houses to arrive at their jobs. All of them seemed to not notice the panicked girl on the side of the street. Sarah made her way over to a nearby bench and collapsed, placing her head in her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably now, her breath coming in small gasps. Healing other people had always taken a toll on her.

A few pedestrians shot her concerned looks, but no one stopped to make sure she was alright.

_"She had the right to react the way she did."_Sarah thought to herself, _"I frightened her."_

_"Shut the hell up!"_ The voice said again, _"She had no right to act like that! Treating you like a piece of garbage."_

Sarah didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

_"What do I do now?" _She asked brokenly.

_"Home." _The voice said, _"Go home."_

Sarah nodded, listening to the voice once more. It had always been there for her, almost as though it were her safety net. Her apartment wasn't too far away, just around the corner. Standing up, she slowly walked back to where she kept her things.

It was an older building, barely standing on its own, but it was affordable. She lived on the third floor, right next to a couple of drug dealers, but it was home. They kept to themselves, and she never bothered them.

As she stepped inside of the room, panic filled her eyes once more.

Everything was a mess.

Books were thrown on the floor, the covers were ripped off of the torn mattress, papers were scattered all over the place, clothes were off of the hanger and out of the dresser. Someone had been there after she left.

The keys dropped from her hands and she took a step back. Instantly, she thought it was the two men from next door, but that theory was soon thrown out the window.

Everything went fast from then as someone attacked her from behind, placing an alcohol covered rag over her nose and mouth. She struggled, kicking her legs and and elbowing the attacker, but it was no use. Her body soon slumped to the ground, and her world was black.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that wasn't too confusing for you, but it'll get better in the next chapter, I promise!<em>

_R&R please! I would love to hear what you all think of my story ^^_

_~*~ Charli ~*~_


	2. Nightmare

_A/N OMG! You guys are amazing! I'm proud to say that this is the first story I've gotten so much response to! I mean, sometimes I suck at writing, but you guys are so supporting so thank you all so much! to everyone who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story! I have nothing more to say, but I'm speechless with how awesome you guys are :D_

_This chapter is a bit longer, because I wasn't quite sure where to stop it (I didn't really want to ^^) From this point on, there is going to be more Charles and Erik, so fasten your glasses and strap on your watches you guys ^^_

_Also, rian, I loved your review, but please don't kiss me xD that would make things awkward! Just kidding haha. Thank you to the others who also reviewed my first chapter: Maira the Panda, Cat, Lunar Knight, addy, rian, and CrashingUpward ^^ I'm glad to see that some people kinda like my story!_

_That was a long note... Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 <strong>

**Nightmare**

* * *

><p>"Charles, are you sure we are at the right place?" Erik asked as they looked up at the rundown apartment building.<p>

"Yes..." The young man said, "But she's not here anymore." He entered the building, followed by a confused Erik.

"Why are we still going in then?" He asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Something doesn't seem right." Charles said distantly.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and to the third floor. Everything was quiet. Charles continued on without stopping until he reached an open door.

"She lives here." He said, pressing his hand against the door and pushing.

The room was in shambles. Everything was thrown on the floor and in disarray. Both men stepped inside the room to investigate. Erik made his way over to a picture frame that had been thrown on the floor and cracked. It was a photo of a young girl looking over a bridge, a small smile on her face. Guessing this was the girl they were looking for, Erik turned to Charles.

"Pretty girl." He commented, before throwing the frame on the mattress, "Well, perhaps we should move on to the next mutant then."

"No." Charles said sternly, "Something has happened to her, and it seems that she is in need of our help."

Pressing two of his fingers against his temple, Charles closed his eyes and attempted to find out exactly what had happened to the girl.

* * *

><p>Everything was painful and bright. Sarah opened her eyes, only to find them closed again as a light bore down on her face. She attempted to bring up her hand to rub her eyes, but it was strapped down. Gathering her bearings, she opened her eyes again and looked around.<p>

She was in a dark, damp room, strapped down to a table. Having no idea of what was going on, she began to pull against the restraints to get out of them. Her breath came in panicked gasps as she struggled to get out.

Realizing that she wasn't about to get out anytime soon, she looked around the room for any means of escape. There was a small window to her right, and a metal door right next to it, but nothing else. She could tell that she had to be in a basement of some kind due to the pipes that ran along the ceiling.

"Hello?" She cried, "Is anybody there? Please help me!"

Her voice echoed off of the walls and disappeared into the darkness. Pressing her head against the cold, metal table, she closed her eyes.

"This is all just a bad dream..." She whispered to herself, "Just a bad dream. Wake up... Wake up!"

There was movement in a dark corner of the room and Sarah masked her fright. A large man stepped from the shadows and slowly walked over to the helpless girl. From the bright light shining in her face from a lamp, she couldn't see the face of the man, but she could tell he was smirking.

"Go ahead and tell yourself it's all just a dream, sweetheart." The man chuckled, "You aren't going anywhere."

His gloved hand ran along Sarah's jawline and she flinched away, disgusted. The only thing she could do at the moment was replace her fear with anger and hope for the best. His hand just kept wandering lower and lower as Sarah looked away, not letting him see her eyes. He was just reaching her stomach when the door to the room was thrown open.

Another man walked into the room, carrying a bag in his hands. The first man stepped away and let the other one take over.

"Ah," said the second man, "I see that she's awake."

"What do you want with me?" It almost wasn't a question, but a demand. The second man looked down at Sarah, before placing his bag on a nearby table.

"Forgive me, I'm the Doctor." The man introduced himself, "And I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you what you are here for, but I'm fairly certain that you're a smart little girl who will be able to figure it all out quite soon."

The Doctor dug through his bag and placed a few tools on the table next to him, slowly emptying his bag of the contents. The first man stood in the corner, watching as the Doctor made his preparations. Sarah's eyes floated back and forth between the Doctor and the man standing in the corner, still completely frightened.

A phone ringing caught all three's attention, and the first man standing in the corner reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone. He listened for a few seconds before murmuring back a response.

"Yes, sir, we are all ready for the procedure." He said, "Is there anything else you wish for us to complete before-

The man stopped, listening and nodding to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, sir, we will do that." Silence, "Thank you, sir."

He hung up the phone and nodded to the Doctor.

Taking in a deep breath, the Doctor turned around to face Sarah with a bright smile on his face. He clapped his gloved hands together once and spoke.

"Let's get this started then, won't we?" He chirped, "Flip her."

Sarah had barely any time to react as the first man stepped towards her again, pulled a latch under the table she was strapped to, and flipped her over so she was looking to the ground. The restrains over her arms, legs, chest, and hips pulled and held her painfully onto the table. She cried out, struggling against the restraints again.

A hand came near her head and placed another restraint over her forehead to keep her head from hanging. Through a small, square hole in the table, the Doctor pulled up part of the girl's shirt to reveal her back.

"It would be less painful if you didn't struggle." The Doctor advised, pulling out a needle that had to have been the length of an average non-sharpened pencil.

The Doctor ran a finger over the girl's smooth back before slowly plunging the needle into her spinal chord.

Sarah let out an agonized scream as sharp pain spread throughout her lower back up into her brain. She couldn't stop screaming, even as the Doctor pulled out the syringe that was full of a few drops of her spinal fluid. It was the most pain she had felt in her entire life. Letting out a small whimper, she let her head hang in the restraint.

* * *

><p>The two men walked down the streets of the small New York town, looking around for any sign of the girl. Charles had found out that the girl they were looking for was abducted from her own apartment only about an hour ago. Although there was no sign of a struggle, they couldn't help but get a bad feeling about the abduction. Erik turned to Charles, his eyes passing the people on the street as if he didn't care for them at all.<p>

"Can you read her mind from here?" Erik asked quietly. Charles nodded, and placed two of his fingers on his right temple.

Closing his eyes, he began to get flashes of a dark, cold room. He felt fear and anger... defensiveness and disgust from the girl they were looking for. His mind was suddenly overpowered with fear and an extreme amount of pain in his back. He doubled over, one hand on his back.

"Charles!" Erik whispered in worry, "Charles, are you alright?"

The young man didn't respond, his eyes still tightly closed.

The pain was suddenly gone, but the fear was still heavily there, thick in the air like fog. He suddenly realized that he was looking at the ground, but that was changed when what felt like a table was turned over. He could see the pipes running across the ceiling like veins. Something was being placed on his face... electrodes? That was the closest thing that he could think of, before he lost it.

Opening his eyes with a small gasp, he straitened his back and stood tall.

"Erik, I know where she is." Charles said, "We need to get there fast."

* * *

><p>"I think it would be less painful for her if we put her under." The Doctor said, going back to the table where his tools were as the man from the corner placed electrodes on Sarah's head and chest. His hand lingered near her chest for longer than it needed to be, and Sarah got a horrible feeling in her stomach again.<p>

"We don't have the time for that." The man said, "We need to get it done now." The Doctor turned around, an empty syringe in his hand.

"Excuse me? _We_? I don't see you doing much to help me other then standing over in the corner and staring!" The man huffed.

"Just get it done quickly."

The Doctor shrugged and set the syringe down. He picked up a small microchip object and a sharp cutting knife. Sarah watched in horror as the Doctor approached. He smiled down at her like it was a routine procedure.

"If you could just tilt your head to the right, we'll get this over with soon, darling."

Sarah did nothing, staring up at the Doctor with cold eyes. The staring contest went on for a few good minuets, before the man in the corner grunted in annoyance and walked over to the Doctor's table.

"While you're over there, grab me the syringe filled with the slightly clear liquid." The Doctor said, not breaking eye contact as he placed the microchip on a nearby table.

The man snatched up the syringe and handed it over to the Doctor in annoyance.

"Thank you."

He shook up the syringe slightly before pushing the tip of the needle into a vein in Sarah's right arm. His bare skin made slight contact with the girl's, and she once again made eye contact with the Doctor. He stopped what he was doing as he looked into her aqua eyes.

"You are going to release me from these restraints." The girl growled in a low tone.

The Doctor seemed to be in a trance and he nodded, moving one of his hands to unstrap Sarah's arm. Before he could do anything else, he was stopped by the man from the corner. The large man bolted over and slapped Sarah, breaking her eye contact with the Doctor. He then emptied the contents of the syringe into her bloodstream and took a step back.

The Doctor blinked one time and shook his head as he returned to reality.

"Don't let the bitch control you with her mind." The man from the corner said in a deep voice.

The Doctor said nothing, but his smile was now gone. In a few moments, Sarah's eyes were drooping as everything became blurry. It was a weak sedative that would take the edge off of what the Doctor was doing. She was still awake, and could feel most of what he was doing, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her body was limp, she couldn't fight back anymore as the Doctor placed the surgery knife next to the girl's right temple and paused for a second.

He seemed to recalculate something in his head, and moved the blade to the right, towards Sarah's hairline. The cut was clean and deep, but it didn't last long. As soon as the Doctor turned around to grab the small microchip device that he had set on a nearby table, the wound had already begun to heal.

With the small device still in his hand, he cut the area again. Blood began to trickle down Sarah's face, but she seemed distracted from the sedative. Every time the Doctor was prepared to insert the small devise, the wound closed up or began to. Growing frustrated, his temper snapped and he plunged the knife deep into the girl's right temple and through her skull.

Sarah gasped and moaned slightly, her body jerking up slightly off of the table, but there was no other response from then on. Her blue orbs stared strait up at the ceiling, not even towards the small window at the side of the room that offered a slight bit of comfort from the depressing basement/lab. The Doctor pulled out the knife and quickly shoved the microchip into her wound, past the skull, and into the brain. The Doctor made sure to place it in a specific area of the girls brain. Once it rested upon the soft, sensitive tissue, he took off his blood covered rubbed gloves and set them on a table.

"Well, that went well." He said, walking back over to his back to grab some gauze wrap. The man in the corner just grunted, not sure about what to say after seeing the Doctor drive the knife into the poor girl's skull like a murderer.

The Doctor made his way back to the girl and stopped as the open wound in her head caught his attention. Pulling the light towards him, he pointed the bright source at the wound. His eyes were filled with wonder and amazement as he watched the skull heal itself. The process was going slower than when he had first cut in, but it was healing.

"You are... quite an amazing creature." The Doctor murmured with a small smile.

In only about five minuets, the skull had completely resealed itself and the skin was growing back in around it. There wasn't even a scab that appeared. To the Doctor's amazement, there was no scar left behind. It was almost as if he hadn't even cut into her skull. Sudden thoughts came to the Doctor's mind. If she could heal her head this fast, what about the other parts of her body?

Unable to control his curiosity, the Doctor grabbed for the knife again. He made one clean cut on Sarah's arm, and got no response from her. Just like the first time he had cut into her head, the wound closed up, leaving no scar. He cut again, this time deeper, and it produced the same result. Again and again, he experimented on his new lab rat.

He was in his own little world now. The man in the corner grimaced and looked away, not wanting to watch, but doing nothing about it. A small tear escaped one of Sarah's eyes, and it caught the Doctor's attention. He brought his hand to her face and wiped away the tear.

"Don't cry." He cooed, "Everything is going to be just fine." The hand holding the knife slowly came up to the girl's face, getting closer and closer to her right eye.

* * *

><p><em>AN I hope you liked it, the bloody storms in my area kept me from updating, so don't expect the next chapter all too soon ^^"__Also, the needle analogy was the best I could come up with xD, but then again, by first try was "the size of an average 3 week old kitten" haha... _

_R&R please and I will love you forever!_

_~*~ Charli ~*~_


	3. Life

_A/N: Yeah, I have to excuse to why this took so long- I just got really, really lazy ^^" BUT, maybe i'll be a bit more... say inspired if you guys review more =D Not that I'm almost too happy about the amazing response that I've gotten to this story, but why not push the records? I would be very happy if you all reviewed and/or subscribed and favorited! Have I mentioned how much I love all of you amazingly awesome people?_

_I laughed and smiled at all of you guys's reviews, because I am a very happy person who likes to write very depressing stories HAHA! THANKYOU to all of you who reviewed! Reviews are like drugs to an author, once we get some, we need just a bit more ;D_

_I had a bloody fun time attempting to make it through this chapter, but things are just starting to get hard. For starters, I can't remember half of the script or anything, so that might just become a problem in the future world... Another thing is that I don't have a Beta, so I'm editing these chapters on my own, so if you see a mistake or something that doesn't make sense, just mention it in your review so I can hopefully fix it =)_

_Also, I've been watching/reading up on some really great relationships of the Fiction world (I admit it, I've been watching Power Rangers with my brother, but don't you go hatin on me!), so... _

_Without further ranting, I give you the next chapter in the story ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3<strong>

**Life**

* * *

><p>They could hear them just inside the building. The first thing they had witnessed as they neared the building and looked through the small window that led into the basement, was some psychotic doctor just starting to cut the girl they had been searching for. Charles had seen the light in his eyes as he ran the sharp tip of the blade over Sarah's skin, he was almost enjoying it. Both of the men had watched in disgust only for a few seconds, before they bolted into the building.<p>

The sun was high in the sky now, watching over the world below. Dark clouds to the south signaled a coming storm later on. A wind blew from the west, pushing the clouds slightly to the east as they traveled north.

The building was rundown and old, just like everything else in the town. Small holes allowed a breeze through the halls, and the cracked roof leaked water every once and a while from the rain. It was obvious that this place was dying, just like many other small towns around the world as the larger cities beat them down.

Erik led the way as they ran down the many halls to find the staircase behind a wooden door. Quieting their breathing, they slowly began to walk down the creaking staircase towards the basement. From their position in the middle of the case, they could hear voices echoing off of the walls.

Erik looked at Charles, asking how many men there were with his thoughts. Charles brought up his hand to his head and paused for a moment, before turning back to Erik.

_"Five guards standing outside of the room, one in the room, and the Doctor."_ Charles sent his thoughts to Erik's head, and the man nodded.

They both continued down the stairs to see a large room that was connected to two hallways with many rooms. Two guards were standing in the main room, wielding guns. Another guard was walking down a hallway to the left, keeping watch, while the two other guards were standing by a metal door at the end of the hall. From what the two men could tell, there were no mutants.

Erik stepped down before Charles, making sure to keep in the shadows so the guards wouldn't find him. The men didn't seem to notice him, so he raised his hand slightly, something glowing slightly in his eyes... an unknown emotion. His face became distorted and his body tensed as he struggled to use his powers. The pipes running along the ceiling creaked and moaned under the pressure, moving slightly at the mutant's concentration. Finally, pipes broke free of their restraints.

The two guards barely had time to react before the pipes hit them in their heads, knocking them to the side, not quite unconscious yet. Charles took the change to run across the main room, where the archway to the hallway the other guard was at, and press himself against the wall. As Erik finished the two guards he had hit with the pipes, Charles waited as the guard walking down the hall increased his speed to make sure everything was alright in the main room.

Erik wrapped the two men together in a pipe, the metal making a groaning sound as it stretched and bended. Charles placed two of his finger on his right temple, like he always did, and stood silently as the guard neared the main room. The guard's head was only slightly visible in the doorway from where Charles was standing, before he spotted Erik.

His mouth opened to cry for backup, but Charles stepped out of the corner and his emerald eyes connected with the guard's brown ones.

_"Walk over to the other two guard, fall asleep, and forget ever seeing us here."_ Charles commanded the guard with his mind.

The man nodded blankly, walking over to the other two, unconscious guards and sitting down. Within moments, he was asleep. Charles and Erik exchanged a look before continuing on and down the hall. This time, the guards saw them first and drew their guns. Erik repeated what he had done with the pipes on the ceiling, pinning the two men against the wall with grunts.

Charles made his way over to the two struggling men and pressing his two fingers to his head again.

_"Forget we were ever here and fall asleep." _

The two guards instantly fell asleep with no objection.

Charles and Erik made their way over to the metal door and Erik grabbed the handle. Twisting it up and down, the door wouldn't open.

"It's locked." Erik said with slight annoyance.

"You can open it." Charles responded.

* * *

><p>Her body was completely submerged in blood and pain. There was almost no escape, until she began to feel the effects of the sedative wearing off. Her breathing slowed as she realized how she could escape this nightmare. The Doctor turned away to grab something off of the table, and things seemed to go in slow motion from there.<p>

_"Break your thumbs." _The voice in the back of her head said, emerging from the dark corners of her mind once more, _"You have to break your thumbs." _

_'I... I can't!' _Sarah thought, afraid.

_"Don't worry, they'll heal! Break your thumbs, NOW!"_

Out of pure panic, Sarah took a deep breath and pulled her right arm up, shoving her thumb just inside the restraint. With one quick flick of her wrist to the right, there was a small, painful snap.

Sarah sucked in a breath to keep herself from crying out in pain, tears springing into her blue orbs.

With both the Doctor and the guard standing on her left side, she slowly pulled out her wrist, wincing at the sharp pain. Her arm hung slightly off of the table for a few seconds as she looked over at the guard. There was a loud bang on the metal door, and while the guard was distracted, Sarah took the chance to swing her arm over her body and untie the restraint on her other arm.

She closed her eyes slightly at the pain, before bringing up her non broken hand and unstrapping the restraint around her shoulders. The Doctor turned around when the guard began walking towards the metal door, and his eyes narrowed as he spotted Sarah sitting up, attempting to unstrap her feet.

The Doctor began to walk towards the escaping girl, but Sarah reached behind her and grabbed the lamp, pulling it onto her lap and roughly hitting the Doctor's head with the heavy object. The man fell back, grasping the side of his face in pain.

Sarah bent forward and unstrapped her right leg, pulling it off of the table before her hand went to her left leg. The Doctor angrily recovered, wrapping his crude arms around the girl's shoulders as her legs hung off of the table. Sarah struggled, swinging side to side to unlatch his arms.

The guard soon saw Sarah and the Doctor, and began running over to help, the the metal door was thrown back, hitting him full on the head. The guard stumbled back, a massive pain erupting in his head. It took him a few moments to regain his bearings before he realized that two men were walking into the room.

Sarah pushed her body off of the table swiftly, causing the Doctor's waist to collide with the table. His arms loosened and Sarah slammed the back of her head into his. When the Doctor leg go of her, Sarah reached over and grabbed the Doctor's bag full of tools with her left hand and swung it around to hit him in the face again.

The guard pulled out his gun and let off a few rounds aimed towards the two men, but the bullets stopped in thin air, just floating there. He paused for a moment, realizing that these men were mutants.

Charles looked over to see the Doctor reaching behind him and grabbing a knife. He pressed two of his fingers against his temple, but his focus was broke when the guard shot at him. Erik quickly used his powers to send the bullet flying in the opposite direction. The guard pulled out his phone as he shot at the two men, pressing a single button. In just a moment, Erik used his powers to send the guard's gun and phone flying towards the wall.

"Kill her!" The guard screamed at the Doctor.

Sarah threw the bag of tools to the ground and her eyes quickly scanned the contents of the bag, looking for any weapon that she might be able to use. Seeing nothing, she cursed and looked up to meet the eyes of the Doctor again. If she could just get her hand to come into contact with part of his bare flesh...

Spotting an opening, Sarah pushed the table into the Doctor's side, sending him doubling over. She leaned over the table to grab the Doctor's bare neck, but he pushed the table back into her, throwing her off balance. The Doctor took his chance and threw the knife he was holding at Sarah.

The blade hung in midair as Erik used his powers to keep it from piercing the girl's shoulder. He turned the blade, pointing the sharp edge towards the panicking Doctor. Something powerful flashed behind his eyes; an angry light that was fed by killing those who he believed truly deserved it.

_'This man has hurt this woman.'_ Eric thought to himself, _'Possibly more... he deserves to die... he deserves to suffer.'_

_'Eric!' _Charles's voice guided his mind back to sanity, _'There are more guards coming down the stairs.'_

Turning his head, Erik could spot three more guards rushing down the stairs with their guns at the ready. He knew that he could only concentrate on one thing at a time- the guards or the Doctor. The manipulator's eyes connected with Charles's, and they both nodded slightly, no words needing to be spoken.

As the Doctor stopped at the point of the blade, Sarah took her chance to shove the table to the side and reach her left arm out to grab the Doctor's bare neck. Her eyes were focused on the pale skin when the Doctor reached inside of his jacket and his hand came into contact with a syringe. Sarah was faster and she grabbed the man's neck, her eyes coming into contact with his.

"Drop what's in your hand." She said in a low tone, her voice almost echoing off of the walls.

The Doctor nodded slowly, and against his will, dropped the syringe on the floor. The needle hit the ground first, with a soft clang that was followed by the rest of the syringe.

Erik turned, seeing the Sarah had taken care of herself, and let the blade drop to the ground. He walked back out into the hallway to deal with the three guards as they shot their guns at him.

Charles looked over to find the guard crawling over to his phone and gun that were resting in a corner near a leaking pipe. He quickly made his way over to the armed man, pressing two of his fingers on his temple. Charles had always preferred not killing others unless there was no other choice, and in this guard's situation, there was a choice.

"Go to sleep." Charles ordered the man.

Sarah was handling the situation well, her eyes-once filled with fear- were boiling in anger. She had the Doctor under her command now... she could tell him to kill himself if she wanted. Sarah had never killed anyone before, and she wasn't quite sure if it was in her blood to kill. The voice in the back of her head told her to do it, bouncing her emotions around like a balloon tied to a string.

"What did you do to me?" She asked angrily.

The Doctor didn't respond.

"Tell me!" Sarah shook the man slightly as she pulled her right arm to her chest.

The Doctor merely stared up at her with cold, blank eyes.

"You don't deserve to live, you cowardly excuse for a human." Sarah almost took a step back at the sound of her own voice. She wasn't quite sure where it had come from, but the light laughter in the back of her mind suddenly made her wary of the voice's powers.

"No..." Sarah whispered, feeling as though she were talking to herself, "You don't deserve to die... Death is too easy."

The girl was about to order the Doctor to turn himself into the police once she left, when a sudden shrieking noise pierced through the air. It was high pitched, a cross between a dog whistle and nails on a chalk board. Sarah flinched at the sound as it cut through the air, drilling into her brain painfully. Her grip on the Doctor loosened as she felt her strength draining from the pain in her mind.

She gasped, her left hand releasing the Doctor from his hypnosis. Sarah soon found herself sinking to her knees, clutching her head and moaning in agony. She willed herself to speak, to do something, but her body wouldn't obey her commands. It were as though the sharp ringing noise was drawing her powers away from her.

Almost as soon as the Doctor was released, he lunged for the syringe on the ground. His hands wrapped around the object and without hesitation, he plunged the needle strait into Sarah's left bicep.

"NO!" Charles turned and caused the Doctor to drop the syringe, even though it's contents had already been emptied into Sarah's body.

Eric bolted back into the cold room, having finished with the other three guards that were now pinned to the ceiling. With a quick flick of his wrist, the metal table slammed into the Doctor's side and knocked him to the ground.

The screeching noise in Sarah's head had ceased, and was now replaced by the Doctor's needle piercing through her skin. Letting out a small gasp, Sarah sat, momentarily stunned for a moment before her body began to react to the substance.

Her left hand began to tremble uncontrollably as Charles and Eric rushed over to her. Eric took the liberty of pinning the Doctor to the ground with the table while Charles crouched down to make eye contact with Sarah, who was taking in deep breaths.

"Do you know what was in the syringe?" Charles asked calmly, placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder lightly.

Not able to respond, Sarah could only shake her head. Within seconds, her eyes rolled back into her skull and she fell back, her body convulsing rapidly. Charles jumped back in shock as Sarah had a seizure on the floor before him. Eric looked over, panic and worry plastered on his face as the young woman convulsed.

"Just stay back, she's having a seizure." Charles said holding back his own panic over Sarah's soft moans of pain.

Leaning down, he could only make sure that she didn't hit anything as her body shook uncontrollably. Her whimpers of pain were the only signal that she was awake. It was almost obvious that this wasn't a natural caused seizure. Charles exchanged a worried look with his friend before he softly spoke, hoping that Sarah could hear him.

"Don't worry, we're going to help you."

* * *

><p><em>AN Blah. OH! And the prize money goes to 'itoldher'! You completely guessed where I got the title! I was looking through my ipod, wondering what title would fit this story, and my eye was caught by the AMAZING Linkin Park! =D I know that some of you other people might have thought the same thing as 'itoldher' so congrats to all of you as well HAHA!_

_Don't forget to drop a review on the way out and I may get the other chapter up faster ^^_

_~*~ Charli ~*~_


	4. Boundaries

_A/N OK, so I know that I've been failing at updating this story and everything, but there's really no excuse that I can give you guys. You've all held up your part of the "bargain" and I've... struggled with mine XD. I'm not going to lie to you, this chapter was so hard for me to write. I have never been in a coma before, nor have I known anyone, and from my intelligence, I'm guessing that what you go through when your in a coma is nothing like this, but hey, what are ya gonna do? _

_ANYWAYS, enough with my ranting about comas and blah. Thank you to itoldher for reviewing, lol you make me smile. But also thank you very much to everyone who's been favoriting and alerting, you guys are just as much of an inspiration to me to continue writing! I THINK that I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow (or, today actually, since it's like 1 in the morning), but that chapter should go a bit smoother since I actually had it planned out. _

_But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4<strong>

**Boundaries**

* * *

><p>The beeping was fucking annoying. It was almost like a bug that you could hear buzzing around your house, but you don't quite know where. You want to kill it, but the problem with killing things is, you have to know exactly where it is first- unless you choose to bomb the general area it's at, then that pretty much takes care of it. In this case, Sarah didn't have a bomb, so she couldn't exactly do anything about the high pitched sound that made it's way into her mind.<p>

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

What was even more irritating about the mechanical sound, was that Sarah knew she couldn't destroy it. Everything around her was black. She could still hear everything going on around her; the janitors that made their daily rounds through the rooms, the voices over the intercom, doctors and nurses discussing the latest patients.

_"Request from Agent MacTaggert to transfer the patient, Sarah Day, to CIA Headquarters." _

The voice sounded close, only a few feet away from where Sarah was laying, still in a coma. Her mind was drifting in and out of consciousness, but never fully awakening. She knew that she was being moved at one point, but was only worrying about why.

_"How severe is the damage?"_

_"We... aren't quite sure. She seems to be perfectly healthy."_

_"Except for the comatose state."_

The voices were coming from everywhere now. Sarah willed her eyes to open, but her body wouldn't obey her commands. It was almost as though she weren't in charge anymore. She was exhausted, the strain on her body was almost too much.

Sarah's mind began to wander as she attempted to distract herself from the situation. She wasn't even quite sure was was going on, but just thinking about it frightened her. Anything but thinking about the events that had recently occurred was a blessing. A game was soon created from the corners of her mind as the young woman guided herself back to the real world.

Every beep was another step. She was walking down a dimly lit hallway, one that was seemingly endless. There were doors on each side of her, all of them closed, but all of them emitting a bright light from behind the heavy wood.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

One step closer, each moment was painfully long between the small sounds.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

She began to wonder what was behind each door. The tips of her fingers began to brush against the rough wood as she held her arms out. Each door generated a different feeling, reminding her of certain memories. Even though her sight was glued to the empty floor below her, she knew what was behind each door, memories.

Stopping at one door, Sarah felt a strong feeling of happiness radiating through the wood. Unable to hold back her curiosity, she rested her hand on the metal knob and pushed the door open.

_"Sarah, dear, could you handle the customers while I go get something to drink?" _

The young woman stood by the threshold of the door, watching the memory before her. She saw a slightly younger version of herself making her way around the counter to help a woman in her mid-forties.

_"Have you found everything that you wanted?" Sarah asked the woman with a smile as she placed the items of food into a bag. _

_"Oh, yes, very much thank you." The woman said, holding a bright smile of her own, "I always enjoy coming here." Sarah handed the bag to the woman, her smile growing._

_"We always enjoy having you here, Mrs. Johnson." She said, "Hope to see you back here soon!" _

_The woman waved back at Sarah as she exited the bakery. A young man held open the door for Mrs. Jonson as she walked out into the streets before entering the shop, smiling at Sarah. His brown eyes sparkled as he made his way over to the counter Sarah was standing behind. _

_"So, what tastes good?" He asked in a charming, Australian accent, placing his arms on the counter and leaning forward. Sarah smirked and pushed her bangs out of her eyes._

_"Just about everything." She said, "But I happen to know that the apple cobblers here just got taken out of the oven." The man gave a small smile._

_"Then I will take one of those, to go if you would." _

_Sarah's smirk grew into a smile, and she quickly wrapped up an apple cobbler for the young man. _

_"Will there be anything else?" She asked, handing him the small package. _

_"Yeah, if I could get your name and when you get off I would be the happiest man around." _

_Sarah blushed and looked down, pretending to brush something off of her jeans. _

_"Sarah." She said before looking back up at the man, "Sarah Day, and how do I know that you're not some pervert who's just going to stalk me back to my house?" Sarah asked lightheartedly. The Australian man chuckled, looking down at the counter and then back up. _

_"You don't." He sounded almost shy now as he handed Sarah the money for his small treat, "Oh, my name's Andrew by the way."_

_"Well, Andrew," Sarah said as she placed the money in the cash register, "I get off at six, but I just might have plans already." Andrew gave her a long look, before smirking._

_"No you don't." He said lightly, "Because I think you've made plans with me already. Dinner at Rusty's? I'm new in town, maybe you could show me around." Sarah laughed quietly._

_"If you were new in town, you wouldn't know what Rusty's even is." She said, not looking at him, "But I think I could make some time."_

Sarah quietly shut the door, smiling as she did so. She remembered the day like it was only a few hours ago. Of course, she also remembered that Andrew had only been in town for the week before he had to leave to return back to his home somewhere in Florida. They had kept in touch only for about a month before loosing contact completely.

Taking in a deep breath, Sarah continued down the hall, wondering what door to choose next. Everything was surreal... but oddly familiar to her. Every item that she passed, every door reminded her of something else. She felt as though she could spend a lifetime here and never get bored.

The click of a door opening behind her caused Sarah to stop in her stride. She turned around, her blue eyes finding the door that had opened on its own. For some reason, she couldn't quite tell what emotion this door was giving off. It was... cold, almost numb.

Sarah could only see through the tiny crack that had opened along with the door. The room had an eerie light illuminating past the thick, wooden door, just like the other room. Placing a hand cautiously on the door, Sarah pushed it open, a shiver rolling down her spine as the moan of the old door slowly opened. It was eery, and within moments, she was thrown into another memory.

"Don't be afraid, child, you are safe here."

_Sarah watched as an old woman, dressed in a habit knelt before a young girl. It took a moment for Sarah to realize that the woman was a Nun, quite possibly one of an orphanage that was nearby. The young girl the Nun was comforting looked utterly frightened. Her dark brown hair was tied back into short pigtails, and she couldn't have been more then three years old. Her innocent blue eyes stared up at the Nun as she clutched a doll in her arms._

_"What is your name, child?" The Nun asked as she placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. _

_The toddler was silent for a moment, wiping a stray tear that had found itself racing down her dirty cheek. She replaced her hand back upon her torn dress, before replying._

_"S-Sarah."_

_"Well, Sarah, do you know what happened to your parents?" The Nun asked softly, gesturing for the young girl to stand. Sarah shook her head, and clutched her doll even tighter as she stood. _

_"My name is Sister Catherine, and I am going to take you to a special place where we can find out just what happened to your parents." The Nun said with a small smile. _

_The corners of her lips wrinkled up, just where they met her cheeks, giving her an older look, but a kind one still. Sister Catherine held out her hand for the young Sarah to take, and without hesitation, the girl did so. _

Sarah let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she'd been holding in, watching as the memory ended. She didn't remember any of it. Everything about this memory that she had stumbled upon was numb, just like the emotion. It was a memory that didn't seem to belong to her.

Without closing the door, Sarah backed out of the memory, her eyes filling with confusion once more. Just when she had thought that she knew where she was, everything was thrown into a thunderstorm, washing away anything she had ever thought it once was.

Shaking away her confusion, Sarah continued down the hall, not bothering to look through anymore doors, having had her fill after the strange memory that she happened to not remember. Funny, the child in the memory looked just like her. Sarah couldn't help but think about the battered child that had been huddled in a ball right in front of a stone wall. Could that really have been her?

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a horrid screeching sound. Sarah's eyes widened, and she grabbed her head, covering her ears in an attempt to block out the loud noise. Nothing seemed to help as she leaned over, clearly in pain.

Forcing herself to walk forward again, Sarah's face was a vision of obvious discomfort. But the more she walked forward, the more the pain increased. Her whole body was submerged in pain, an unbearable torture.

When Sarah attempted to turn around, the hallway in which she had traveled down seemed to stretch before her, doubling in length. She couldn't go back, she couldn't go forward, there was nothing left to do.

The pain was getting stronger, and the sound even louder. Sarah screamed, but her voice couldn't be heard above the ringing as she fell to her knees, clutching her head. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. Sarah's hands fell from her head as she swayed, loosing herself to the sound. There was no escape. She felt herself begin to fall backwards...

With a small gasp, Sarah awoke from her coma.

* * *

><p><em>AN Confusing yet? If you want to see how Sarah reacts when she wakes up, just drop a review or... do something, maybe jump up and down and scream until I can hear you I don't know lol. I must be going to sleep now to I can be somewhat in my right mind when I write the next chapter._

_Have a nice day!_

_~*~ Charli ~*~_


	5. Lost

_A/N Whoop whoop! I'm back, with probably the fastest update I will ever have when writing this story! ;)_

_So, thank you SO MUCH to all of you amazing readers and reviewers, I can honestly say that you helped push me along to finishing this chapter WAY faster. See? What did I tell you? The more reviews and more awesomeness I get from you guys, the faster I write!_

_After now the probably shortest A/N so far... I give you chapter 5 of What I've Done,_

_Enjoy! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5<strong>

**Lost**

* * *

><p>Doctor Hanselman arrived at the CIA Headquarters earlier then he normally did for a Sunday morning. He was the official medic of the building, seeing that they needed one badly after an incident that happened to include a set of steak knives and a machine that took away gravity for a limited amount of time. He still found it funny that they continued to work on the project.<p>

Doctor Hanselman's aging hands found themselves holding a clipboard shortly after he signed into the building, his intelligent brown eyes scanning the paper that gave him information about his patient.

Sarah Day. He found the young woman to be quite the case ever since he had been assigned to her. She had been brought to the CIA Headquarters already in a comatose state, but all of her vitals were normal... even above normal. She was extremely healthy for a twenty four year old woman. As usual, he had been told only the basics of what had happened to the girl, all of the other information was classified.

New projects that included scanning of the brain, invented by the wondrous Hank McCoy, allowed Doctor Hanselman to observe her brain activity, which happened to be extremely high for being in a comatose state. Although, what concerned the Doctor the most, was the missing brain tissue, and a small chip that had been implanted in the girl's brain. A jagged scar indicated that her head had been cut into, which is where he guess that they inserted the chip. From the looks of it, the surgery to cut into her brain was barbaric, hardly considered surgery even. Someone might as well have just stuck a knife into her head!

But the damage to her brain was immense. Loosing so many brain cells didn't happen without consequences. When and if she woke up, she could have severe memory loss or she could even be mentally handicap for the rest of her life.

Doctor Hanselman sighed as he walked into the room where Sarah Day way being kept, eyes glued to a scan of the girl's head. He expected her to awake from her coma anytime, ranging from now to-

WHAM!

A force to the back of his head took the Doctor by surprise, and he stood still for a moment, registering what had just happened in his mind, before falling to the ground.

Behind him stood a fully alert Sarah Day, awake from her coma.

* * *

><p>"Have you finished the job?"<p>

"Yes, Sir. Although, we had some trouble from the metal bending and the mind reading mutant."

"I trust that you did what needed to be done."

"Of course, Sir."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, Sir. I have done exactly what you asked of me, studying her DNA and replicating it, but I haven't gotten the chance to test it correctly-

"Give it to me."

"As you wish, but let me warn you, connecting your minds completely may have unforeseen consequences..."

"Well now, no one's ever gotten anywhere in life by not taking chances."

Silence.

"If this doesn't work, then you may just find yourself drowning in the bottom of the ocean, Doctor."

* * *

><p>Charles and Erik had arrived to the CIA Headquarters early that morning, followed closely by an African American man in his mid thirties. It was only the night before that he had agreed to join the Division X facility, finally glad that he was with people like himself. The thought of himself being apart of some special team almost made him smile, almost. He was nervous to see who the other mutants were. What seemed to be a thousand questions raced through his mind as they pulled up to the gray building that, to him, was located in the middle of nowhere.<p>

_'Who are the other mutants? What are they like? Do they have powers? Are their powers better then mine? What if something bad happens while we're here? Why is that mind reading dude staring at me like that?'_

From where he sat next to Erik, Charles couldn't help it when the corners of his lips curled up into something between a small smile and a smirk. Charles respected the right of every person to have privacy of their own thoughts, he really did, but sometimes, it was just fun to screw around with people. Erik looked over at his best friend, recognizing the look on his face and smirked to himself before peering out the window.

All three men watched curiously as mass chaos erupted both in and out of the gray building. The driver pulled to a stop and Erik was the first to exit the car, followed by Charles and the African American man. People were shouting and running around wielding their guns, while Agent MacTaggert happened to be in the middle of it all, shouting out orders. In the distance, security alarms were going haywire.

Off to the side near the entrance to the building, Raven leaned against the wall, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched everything. She as finding everything quite amusing, watching the people around her in a panic, searching for the girl, while she spotted Charles and Erik in driveway, wearing their own confused looks.

Pushing off of the wall, Raven made her way towards her "foster" brother and his friend, making sure to put a swing in her steps as her golden locks bounced off of her shoulders. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through their heads.

"Comatose girl woke up." She said, half amused and half serious, "Knocked out the Doctor and took off into the forest like she was on fire." Charles's face turned from confused to worried as his icy blue eyes shot over to where the forest rested. Without a second thought, he spoke.

"I'm going to find her." Charles said, pushing past the others.

Everyone was silent for a moment, not having expected Charles of all people to be the first to go out there- it was normally Erik's job. Raven opened and closed her mouth a few times, before looking over at the forest and following Charles.

"I'm going with you." She said simply, falling into pace with him.

"No, Raven, stay here with Erik and Armando." Charles ordered. A look of defiance flashed across the blonde girl's face.

"Like hell I'm staying here!" She hissed, "That girl is out there, scared and most likely dangerous- I'm not letting you try and find her on your own!" Charles didn't look back as he continued walking, soon reaching the beginning of the forest.

"That's exactly why I don't want you coming along." He said, "Now go back."

Something along the lines of damaged pride and possibly anger appeared on Raven's face, but she stopped in her tracks, taking a few moments before following Charles's orders.

* * *

><p>Sarah hadn't quite known what to think as she had woken up in a brightly lit room. The sheets covering her body were scratchy and made her feel as though she were trapped. The clean smell sent shivers up and down her spine. But the one thing that had probably disturbed her most, was the Doctor that walked in as she had hauled herself off that of damn uncomfortable bed.<p>

Her eyes weren't focused on his kind facial features, nor on the clipboard in his hands, but the white lab coat he was wearing. Something about it angered and frightened her at the same time, and she instantly knew that she had to escape from the confinements of wherever she was at.

That was pretty much how she ended up where she was at the moment, bolting through the backwoods of Pennsylvania like a spooked deer. Sarah barely even felt the cold ground beneath her bare feet as she flew over the ground. Running was the one thing that she felt she knew, it was the one thing that for some reason, she was connected to.

The snow that laid on the ground was light, most likely having fallen over the night. The sounds of the chaos that she had been running from soon got farther and farther away. All she could hear was the sound of her rapid breathing, and her feet hitting the cold earth. Sarah didn't know where she was running, but she knew that she couldn't go back there.

While she wasn't paying any attention to where she was running, the bottom of her foot came into contact with a sharp rock. First, her knees buckled, and then she was sent flying to the damp forest floor.

Sarah laid there, her breathing deep and strained. She was panicking, having no idea where the hell she was or how she even got there.

"_Just breathe, Sarah.'"_The voice in her head seemed to be almost comforting her, "_Breathe..."_

Just as she always did, Sarah listened to the voice. The blue eyed woman slowly turned around so that she was lying on her back, before using her arms to prop herself up against a tree. Sarah leaned against the large trunk, sweating and shivering. She pulled her legs up close to her, just sitting there.

"What now?" Her voice was rough, vibrating painfully in her throat, but the voice didn't say anything else.

Sarah sighed, her breath coming out as a small puff in the cold air. It was always odd, she had found, talking to a voice in her head. Most of the time she actually thought she was talking to someone, not just herself. In a way, she found it more comfortable then telling herself to stop talking to herself.

"Think, Sarah, think!" She mumbled to herself. It was hard to get her thoughts to all stand still and just group into something that was actually helpful.

"_Sarah?"_

There was that damned voice again.

Deep in her thoughts, Sarah dismissed the voice as the one from the dark corners of her mind- the same one in fact that had almost caused her to... To what? Sarah couldn't remember what she had almost done. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember anything that had happened prior to her waking up in the threatening building.

Panic rose again in Sarah's eyes and she brought her hands to her head, quickly running her right hand across her hair in a gesture that signaled her distress.

"_Sarah."_

This time, Sarah looked up, her aqua orbs scanning the forest around her. With a sudden jolt, she realized that she had been caught.

_"Sarah, my name is Charles Xavier, I am a mutant, just like you."_

"Great..." Sarah whispered, "Now I have two voices in my head."

"Oh, I'm quite real." The voice came from the other side of the tree.

* * *

><p><em>AN So, whadya think? I actually kinda enjoyed writing about Doctor Hanselman... the poor bastard XD._

_I can pretty much assure you that this next chapter coming up is going to be almost all Charles and Sarah meeting each other (Since the first time they did, she was having a seizure), and for those of you who don't know me... I hate writing scenes where people talk... unless they're fighting, because I come up with some really good comebacks, BUT back to the point. I'm not sure how long this next chapter will take, seeing how long it usually takes me to get my creative juices flowing..._

_ANYWAYS, It would make me happy if you reviewed... =D_

_Have a nice day!_

_~*~ Charlie ~*~_


	6. Elucidation

_A/N OK so, this isn't my BEST chapter, but as I think I mentioned before, I hate the whole awkard "Hey, I'm Charles, I'm a telepath and we're going to save the world!" I just... blah, hate it. Lol. I tried to do my best, I really did. Although there's just... something that makes my eye twitch about this chapter, I don't really know what though xD_

_BUT, I got X Men First Class on Friday (amazing, ikr?) and so writing this story should be a tad bit easier now that I have that. I have started school again, and that is probably going to be one of my biggest setbacks for writing more chapters, so don't expect the next one too soon as usual. I'm sorry to just give you one of the most awkward chapters of the story and then most likely not give you the next chapter for a while, but it's hard to write a story! I know a lot of you know that too!_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter more than I enjoyed writing it =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6<strong>

**Elucidation**

* * *

><p>Sarah sucked in a breath, her body tense in panic. Either she was just imagining the voice coming from behind her, or it was really there. On one hand, she wasn't as alone as she had thought she was as she sat with her back pressed against the trunk of a tree. Or on the other hand, she had become somewhat mentally unstable in her comatose time. Neither one sounded good, and she didn't really want to find out the truth.<p>

The young woman's right hand slowly moved from being wrapped around her knees to rest on the cold, hard ground.

"Sarah?"

She could tell that the voice belonged to a male now. Her other hand now rested on the ground and her muscles tensed, ready to run again. There was an odd silence as the wind blew through the forest, picking up small bits of snow and causing them to lightly flicker past Sarah's now red nose. Her whole body was numb from the chilled air, goosebumps forming on her arms and legs, even though small beads of sweat were forming on her skin.

Suddenly, Sarah's whole body lurched as she sprang to her feet, fleeing the area. Her feet were cut and bleeding, and she was covered in soggy leaves and twigs. The thought of staying and talking to the new voice crossed the young woman's mind for a millisecond, before being replaced with an immense socialization fear. Her breath caught in her throat as the memory of being abducted and operated on flashed in front of her eyes.

Sarah didn't remember much of the whole thing, only mere glances from her own perspective. She was strapped down on what seemed to be a metal operating table, unable to move any part of her body. The room was dark, except for a bright light shining in her face... and a white lab coat. It must have been a doctor... It had to be a doctor. Sarah thought back to the building she had awoke in. Was the doctor there? Did he bring her there? What did he do to her?

All of these thoughts vanished from the young woman's mind as she slammed into something hard. At first, Sarah thought it might have been a tree, and the thought of herself running into a tree almost made her laugh, almost. The object was hard, but it was almost... fleshy?

Stumbling back, Sarah barely caught her balance, and as she did so, something firmly grasped her left bicep. Turning her head, she spotted a pale hand holding onto her arm as she found her balance, and out of natural instinct, Sarah pulled away. Everything was happening so fast. At one point, Sarah tripped back on large root jutting out of the ground, she was falling backwards, and the hand caught her arm once again, and then there was a sharp pain in her fist.

"OWCH!" A slight curse was mumbled under a deep, male voice as Sarah pulled back her arm with a slight wince.

The force released her arm and she took a more careful step back, shaking her hand from the pain of punching the tall figure. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she stared up at the tall man, a slight glare in her facial features.

The man had dark blonde hair that was slicked back, his blue eyes were filled with annoyance and pain as he attempted to stop his bleeding nose. Warily bringing her arm back again, ready to punch, Sarah couldn't help but let out a short laugh as the lanky man flinched and took a step back. His hand was still over his broken nose and he looked over Sarah's shoulder as someone else walked up.

Sarah quickly turned her head to watch as a shorter man approached, wearing an amused smirk on his lips. His hands were held loosely in his pockets as he strolled past the trees, in no rush to get anywhere.

"I said it could be dangerous." The man, who's voice Sarah recognized as the voice behind the tree, chuckled. The tall man holding his nose glared at the other man, tilting his head back slightly to lessen the bleeding.

"Who are you two?" Sarah asked, taking a few steps back to ease her nerves, "Why are you chasing me?"

Charles stepped forward, hands still in his pockets and a tranquil look still plastered on his face. The forest was silent, only a light breeze drifting through the branches that shook off a few handfuls of snow. Giving a small smile to the young woman, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my friend, Erik Lehnsherr." Charles gestured towards his friend with his head, and the other man gave a small nod, followed closely by a grimace behind his blood covered hand.

Sarah narrowed her blue orbs. The two men seemed hauntingly familiar... almost as though she had dreamed of them before. Perhaps she had, and the dream had merely slipped away to the lost corners of her mind, waiting to be rediscovered. A gem, precious in it's own way to Sarah, or maybe not.

Charles saw the instant change of emotion in the young woman's pale face. He watched as she rolled her left shoulder, a sign of nervousness, but her eyes were full of curiosity. She was possibly the easiest person to read, every feeling carefully plastered on her face and just behind her frightened orbs. Sarah licked her lips, hating the dry pieces that were starting to hag off like tiny leaves on a tree.

"We aren't here to hurt you, Sarah." Charles said calmly, taking a small step forward, but making sure to keep his distance from the wildly frightened woman, "We are like you."

Sarah remained silent, not moving in the slightest. A strand of black hair fell across her face, resting just between Sarah's red nose and cheekbone. Breathing seemed difficult to her at this point, shallow puffs being allowed to escape her lungs every few seconds.

"Meaning?" Her voice was quiet, barely audible from the long distance she had run and the timidness which came along with fear.

Charles's face remained completely serious. By now he had explained the exact same subject to about thirteen other mutants. Although, he had only successfully convinced two mutants with the help of his good friend. The young professor was profoundly confident that by the end of the month, they would have a team of highly skilled mutants gathered.

"We have powers, we are mutants."

Without even having to utter a word to his friend, Erik pulled out a small, metal coin holding it in his callused hand. The small piece of metal was old, but not rusted. Sarah watched intently as the coin slowly began to levitate off of the tall man's hand.

Her mouth opened slightly, and then closed. She wasn't the only one out there.

"Care to show us yours?" The tall man grunted, placing the coin back in his coat pocket.

Sarah's blue eyes lingered near the pocket the coin was in, wondering what exactly it was about that coin that seemed to have the tall man on edge. She had seen the way Erik's muscles tensed slightly at the sight of the rounded metal. The black haired woman finally looked away, her eyes scanning those of the shorter man, called Charles.

"I..." No words could escape Sarah's dry lips, "I..."

Charles gave a soft smile, stepping forward yet again, except this time Sarah didn't step away. His bright blue eyes dug deep into Sarah's own aqua ones. The way he looked at her... It was almost as though he were looking into her soul. Sarah had never felt anyone stare to intensely at her before, and it was making her even more timorous by the second.

"You're going to be fine." Charles said, "Don't worry, we're going to help you."

That was it.

Sarah finally recognized these two men. Her eyes widened and she looked back and fourth between the two men, face filled with utter disbelief and awe. A sense of elucidation washed over her, and her body relaxed.

"You... You're the ones who were there." Sarah whispered, "I remember you." She took a step forward looking at both men, "In the lab."

"Wasn't much of a lab." Erik muttered from where he was wiping the blood from under his nose with a handkerchief. Charles shot a warning look at his friend, he still wasn't quite sure how this young woman would react to them.

"Yes." He answered, "We found you there."

"There was a Doctor..." Sarah's head began to fall forward, looking down at the ground as her eyes became unfocused, "And a bright light."

"Is that all you remember?" Charles pressed gently.

"Charles," Erik said, catching his friend's attention, "I don't think this is exactly the best place to be discussing this." The tall man placed his bloody handkerchief back in his pocket, gesturing to Sarah's bare feet and the snow they were all standing upon.

"Right you are, Erik." Charles said, "We shall talk more back at Head Quarters."

Sarah watched as Charles shrugged off his jacket, holding it out to her. Cautiously, she reached out, grasping the warm fabric and placing it over her own shoulders. The warmth was an instant relief, but her feet were still bloody and raw from both the running and the snow.

Erik instantly began walking back in the direction he had come to head off Sarah, not bothering to look back to make sure his friend and the girl were following. Charles on the other hand, waited for Sarah to begin walking before trudging along through the snow himself. Sarah found her legs moving rapidly to keep up with the two men, even though Charles was courteous enough to slow down, Sarah knew that she was slower than both of them.

The journey back was awkwardly silent. Sarah continuously shot wary looks at the two men, and then around the forest as though she expected someone to jump out from behind the trees to grab her. Charles kept his head facing forward, his blue eyes staring into what seemed to be nothingness. He was good at staying silent, it was something he had learned to do as a child at a young age. Erik watched the snow that passed beneath his worn boots, thinking about the black haired woman that walked just behind him. She was a curious thing to him, timid from her life or death experience.

In a way, Erik found himself relating to her. He knew what it was like to be experimented on. Erik had no doubt in his mind that the Doctor was testing on Sarah to unleash her powers. Thinking back to the way he was treated in the concentration camps brought pure rage to his heart. If only, he thought, if only he could catch that bastard, Shaw. If only he could make him go through every emotion, every pain that he had gone through himself and more. If only.

Arriving back at the CIA Head Quarters wasn't any better the second time, although thing did seem to be under slightly more control. Sarah pulled the jacket tighter around her body as they neared more people. In the distance, she spotted white lab coats. Panic filled her mind and she stopped dead where she was standing in the snow. They had reached the edge of the forest, just overlooking the dark gray building.

"No one is going to hurt you." Sarah looked over, realizing that Charles and Erik had stopped to wait for her, both having thrown their heads over their shoulders to gain eye contact with Sarah.

With a small sigh, Sarah stepped forward again, slowly following Charles and Erik towards the depressing building. It had obviously been built to avoid much attention, although this deep into the forest, Sarah highly doubted they would have been found in the first place unless someone was in a plane.

"I see you found Miss. Day." Agent MacTaggart said walking up. Her brown eyes fell over the form of Sarah, and then back on the two men, lingering momentarily on Charles.

Sarah said nothing, merely looking down at the chilled concrete in uncertainty. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around any of these people. A part of her wanted to snatch the gun away from the young agent in front of them and run off into the woods again, while the opposite part of her wanted to fall to the ground, sobbing her eyes out in confusion. Instead, Sarah settled for just standing there like a nervous mute.

"Let's get her back inside."

* * *

><p><em>AN Well? What did I tell you? Awkward or what? Haha I have no idea, I'm really tired right now and I should go to bed. I'll see all of you wonderful readers AND reviewers next time I post!_

_Have a nice day!_

_~*~Charli~*~_


	7. Mnemonic

_A/N *Ducks as random objects are thrown at her* Heyyyyyyyyy lol So, I'm finally back and I bring with me yet another epic chapter to this epic story written for the epic readers with epicly painful throws. Annoyed with me yet? I thought so. Lol anyways, I just thought I should say I have a few reasons for this chapter being late. First of all, my laptop had a meltdown and I lost all of my files, so I had to restart whatever I had of this chapter. Second, I've been uber busy with school testing and homework (ew highschool). Third, most of my life has been taken up with show choir and editing epic (lol using the word again) pictures. _

_This chapter was pretty challenging for me to write surprisingly. You see, I enjoy challenging myself by writting a better chapter each time I post a new one, for both the reader and writer's benefit ^^ This chapter especially has a lot of emotion in it as you continue to read on, but I assure you, that's definately not the peak of my dramaticness in the story. Normally, when I write such sad chapters it takes me about a week or so, sometimes even longer to try and piece the words together rather than just using "She fell to the floor, crying rivers of tears that splashed on the ground like a fallen leaf." Beccause I mean come on, let's get realistic here, how many of you are fed up with that blah? I know I am, and I ain't about to be one of those lazy ass writers who jumps the 'fix it later' train. _

_MOVING AWAY FROM THAT RANT NOW ^^;_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Mnemonic

* * *

><p>"I'm… relieved to see you're not hurt."<p>

Sara smiled sheepishly up at the man in the white lab coat who had introduced himself as Doctor Hanselman. The older gentleman was holding a dripping icepack up to the back of his head with the faintest hint of pain hidden behind his chocolate orbs. No one had to tell Sara what had happened to him- she remembered clearly enough. Doctor Hanselman exhaled and slid off of the metal stool he had been sitting on when Sara had reentered her room escorted by Agent MacTaggart and two security guards. The Doctor rubbed his lower back with his free hand and gestured for Sara to sit down on the messy hospital bed where she had woken up from her coma.

Sara's blue eyes followed Doctor Hanselman as he shuffled across the small room and set down his icepack, exchanging it for a small light and clipboard that were stacked on a white end table next to the monitors. His stethoscope lightly hit his chest, where a black pen rested in his pocket, emitting in a soft clinking noise. He had knee problems, but it wasn't very severe. It came from standing and walking around the hospital too much, and would most likely spread down to his feet in due time with all of the stress. He probably only had a good ten or fifteen years left in him before he would ultimately have to retire. Sara instantly felt a pang of regret for knocking the poor man unconscious; he had only been trying to help her after all.

"I'm sorry about your head." Sara said quietly, looking down at her mud covered hands. Doctor Hanselman looked down at her in bewilderment as Sara sat down on the bed. An amused smile passed over the older man's face and he set the clipboard on the bed next to her, turning on the light.

"That's quite alright, dear." Doctor Hanselman chuckled, "You weren't aware of where you were or who anyone was, so it should have been expected that you would be frightened when you woke up."

Charles and Erik silently walked into the room and stood next to Agent MacTaggart as the Doctor turned on the small light and shined it into Sara's eyes. The young woman blinked, letting her pupils adjust to the bright light as it reflected through her eyes back to the older Doctor. Erik averted his eyes towards the darkened window while Charles folded his arms over his chest, watching inquisitively as Doctor Hanselman examined Sara.

"What is your name?"

"Sara Day."

"What is your age?"

"30 years."

"What year is it?"

"1962."

"Who is the President of the United States?" The Doctor asked, turning off the light and dropping it in his pocket.

"Kennedy."

"Do you remember what happened to you before you fell into a coma?" Sara was silent, her eyes staring at the colorless wall in front of her.

"There was a…" Sara's mouth hung open slightly, air still trapped in her lungs as though she were trying to force the word out of her closed throat. She ran a hand down her hospital gown, staring down at the pale floor as her mind traveled elsewhere. Everything was a bright blur, her mind racing back and forth between reality and reminiscences. She could hear the faint dripping of a leaky pipeline, each water droplet landing in a slowly draining puddle that was echoing off of the walls and drinking in the frigid draft. The soiled smell of mold floated through the air, traveling down her body and leaving behind angry footprints in her skin.

"Miss. Day?" The Doctor started to place his clipboard on the table as Sara didn't respond, his thick eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Don't," Charles warned as Doctor Hanselman made to place a hand on Sara's sagging shoulder, "she's almost there."

It was an emergent geyser, gathering steam as the closest part was heated up. The more she thought about it, the more it was starting to make sense. The memories were fitting together like symbolic puzzle pieces of her brain. But just like a rubber band, everything snapped back. Sara jerked away from the position she had been sitting in, turning her head to look at the monitors so she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"No," Sara said quietly, pushing back the fear that filled her body, "I can't remember anything."

Doctor Hanselman opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but quickly shut it. He reached over and grabbed the clipboard, jotting down a few notes on it before turning to look at Charles, Erik, and Agent MacTaggart who were observing by the entrance. The older man took in a deep breath and placed his reading glasses over his eyes.

"She needs rest." The Doctor said as he walked over to them, holding the clipboard by his side, "Since no one has told me what happened to her before she was brought in, all I can say is that she's suffering from memory loss and perhaps anxiety. I could prescribe some therapy or medicine if need be, but she shouldn't pull another stunt such as this morning. It's not my place to say, but perhaps its better that she doesn't remember."

"Thank you, Doctor." Agent MacTaggart nodded to the man and let him pass by her, before following him out. She gestured for Charles and Erik to follow her out of the room Sara was waiting in.

"We need to get her to the Research Facility." Agent MacTaggart said as soon as the door was closed, "Those men you said who were experimenting on her were after something, and maybe it's still there."

"Wait, you want to test her?" Erik asked in disbelief, "That girl has been through hell, and trust me; I know it when I see it. We can't just put her through all of that again!"

"Those men were after her powers." Charles said, holding up his hand for Erik to stop speaking, "They left a microchip implanted in her brain, that's what they were doing."

"But what was it for?" Agent MacTaggart asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "It could be a tracking device or something potentially dangerous to her." She said, pointing towards the door that kept Sara hidden.

"We can't just take it out!" Erik growled, his anger rising at what Agent MacTaggart was suggesting, "Did you even see the X- rays?"

"Erik's right," Charles agreed with his friend, "It's far too dangerous to just cut into her brain and take out the microchip, even with her powers. The reason for her memory loss is that the Doctor cut out part of the brain that holds her memory; he did it for a reason. He placed that chip in the perfect spot, it could kill her or cause more damage if we even attempted."

"Maybe we should ask her first." Agent MacTaggart said, "Tell her the risks and let her make the decision but either way something has to be done."

Sara looked down at her hands as she sat on the bed, nervously fiddling with her fingers. The room was cold and isolating, trapping her within the blank walls that surrounded her. Sara pushed herself off of the bed and shakily stood on her legs. She walked forward towards the window where light was streaming through the glass. Droplets of water tapped lightly against the clear wall that separated Sara from the outside world. Looking out of the window, Sara couldn't help but smile as she saw the piles of snow that had been out there that very morning were melting into small puddles on the now green grass.

The sun was shining warmly down on the world, transferring its energy to the Earth. It was spring time now. Even now Sara could hear the delightful songs of the birds as they returned from their winter home. Bright clouds floated across the sky, leaving behind puffs of smoke in their paths. Sara pressed her hand against the glass to feel the sun's tepid rays.

"Sara?"

The young woman turned around as Charles and Erik entered the room again, followed closely by Agent MacTaggart. The telepath's hands were hanging loosely in his pockets as he walked closer to Sara, a calm look plastered on his face.

"Do you remember us?" He asked softly, gesturing towards Erik. Sara nodded.

"You followed me into the woods." She responded, letting her eyes flicker between the three forms blocking the exit.

"Sara, we're going to take you somewhere safe, a place where you can be among others like yourself." Charles said, sitting down in a chair next to the window where Sara had her back pressed up against the wall nervously.

"And what if I don't want to go?" Sara asked as her jaw clenched. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the man called Erik trying to hide a smirk of amusement.

"Then I guess we'll just have to drag you there kicking and screaming." Erik chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Charles shot his friend a warning glare, not wanting to frighten Sara any more than she already was.

"Look, I just want to go home and forget that any of this ever happened." Sara said quietly, staring desperately at Charles and Erik, "I'm completely fine with my life, I was happy! My powers aren't dangerous and they aren't a threat to anyone. Please, just… let me go home."

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that." Agent MacTaggart stepped forward and made her way towards Sara, not bothering to sugarcoat it. "It's far too dangerous to let you roam around out there, threat or not, someone is trying to hurt, possibly even kill you." Sara narrowed her eyes angrily at the woman, feeling the thin tendrils of her patience starting to wear thin.

"What Moira means," Charles cut in, "is that we don't want you to get hurt again. Sara, do you understand what happened to you?" The dark haired woman didn't look at Charles.

"I can take care of myself, I'm fine, now let me leave!" Sara took a step forward but was immediately blocked off by Erik's form. The taller man stared down at her with a blank face, eyebrows raised as though he was challenging her to get past him. Sara stopped and glared up at the mutant, clenching her hands into fists irritably.

"Did you really just bring me here so you could hold me captive?" Sara whispered. The room was silent, her words hanging in the air like the morning dew. Erik drew in a deep breath and looked towards the window where Charles remained seated in his chair, studying the young woman. Agent MacTaggart stood close to the telepath, studying the others and waiting to see what would happen. She couldn't let Sara leave the building again, her job was already screwed over if they failed their mission.

"Let her go, Erik."

Erik didn't question his friend's orders and slowly stepped away so his back was against the wall. His smoky blue eyes followed Sara as she quickly walked towards the closet and pulled out the clothing that had been placed there for her. Agent MacTaggart stared at Charles in disbelief for a moment, before storming out of the hospital room. The telepath silently stood up and gestured for Erik to leave the room, wanting to give Sara some privacy to change. The door lightly clicked and Sara remained standing in front of the closet holding her clothes in her hands.

She was finally alone. Sara softly pushed the closet doors shut and set her clothes on the end of her hospital bed. Her hands were quivering. She couldn't stop the trembles that resonated underneath her skin, starting somewhere in her minds and traveling throughout her body like a deadly disease. Sara covered her right hand with her left, attempting to prevent the shivering in her body but it was no use. She couldn't stop the horrible shaking that took her body.

A soft sob escaped her lips and echoed throughout the room, filling the silence with pain. She didn't know why the tears filled her eyes, or why she couldn't stop the frightened shivering of her body. Sara wasn't in control of herself anymore. Salty teardrops trickled down her face and landed on her trembling hands.

_'Stop it.' _The voice said, _'Don't cry, you're stronger than that'_

Sara didn't respond. Instead, she covered her mouth with her hands to quiet her labored breathing and pained gasps. The tears burned their way down her skin like acid, leaving behind a smoky trail of grief. Her mangled heart beat slowly in her chest, reminding her that she was just barely alive. Sara found herself sitting on the floor, her back roughly pushed up against the hospital bed as she shielded herself from the world. No one could see her like this, she wouldn't let them.

The wall that held her soul strong cracked sending some of the bricks crashing to the darkness. She could clearly see everything that had happened to her now- even though she had known the entire time. Sara had refused to believe that was her reality until she had forced it upon herself. It was a part of her now; something she could just wash away or cut off. The memories were eternal.

Sara brought a shaky hand up to wipe away the scrolls of her misery and pain, letting them burn away in her grasp. She was alone because that was where she put herself, out of the way of others. There wasn't anyone who could help her… or was there?

* * *

><p>"You two should leave before the Director has you thrown out." Agent MacTaggart said as she led Charles and Erik down the hallway and out of the medical floor.<p>

"Fine chap, that fellow." Charles said with a small smirk. Agent MacTaggart sighed and turned the corner, pushing open the door to the stairwell.

"I mean it, Charles; I'm already in enough trouble for letting comatose girl slip out of the building."

The telepath shrugged and held open the door for Agent MacTaggart to slip through before handing it off to Erik.

"It wasn't her fault, she was frightened." Erik lightly defended the mutant, "At least she didn't hurt anyone." Charles nodded in full agreement with his friend and pulled his jacket on farther as they stepped into the parking garage.

"Why would you even want her to be on the team?" Agent MacTaggart inquired as they walked past the parked cars, "I mean, yeah she can heal super fast, but what use would that be to us? At least you guys and the others you have so far have fighting powers."

"Strength doesn't come from special abilities." Charles said, sticking his hands in his pocket,"This whole operation wasn't based solely on attaining powerful mutants, but bringing those who can work and fight together, they need to be a team."

"So you're saying she's a team player then?" Agent MacTaggart said in amusement, resulting in a small chuckle from Charles.

"I'm saying different people bring different perspectives- crucial perspectives." Charles stopped walking and turned around, eyebrows scrunched together. Erik was the first to notice his best friend turn around and quickly did so himself, looking for whatever Charles was waiting for.

"What's wrong?" Agent MacTaggart asked, finally realizing the two had stopped.

"Absolutely nothing." Charles said slowly.

Sara timidly pushed her way out of the doors, dragging a few security guards behind her as she went. Her eyes flashed in annoyance as the men continued to shout for her to stop before they had to restrain her, but didn't slow her pace. It was warmer outside now than it had been that same morning, but the air still held a slight chill to it. From where she was walking she could see Erik's tall form over the parked cars, and then Charles's. The young woman drew in a deep breath and made her way towards her fellow mutants, pulling her pale hands into her leather jacket and clenching them together in front of her body.

"I'll go with you." Sara said as she came to a halt before Charles and Erik, "I'll go where you want me to."

Charles smiled, "Splendid."

* * *

><p><em>AN Well? Was it worth the wait? I think what I'm going to do for the sake of this story's plotline is that I'm going to change the timeline just a little bit. I promise I'll explain what I mean in the next chapter I post (whenever that may be). I enjoy reading all y'alls reviews! 3 Thank you guys so much for all of the support you've been giving me and hopefully I'll be able to pick up the slack as my life becomes less (or more) stressful! R&R ^^_

_Have a nice day!_

_~*~ Charli ~*~_


End file.
